Total Drama Reunion
by LyricsgirlR5
Summary: Total Drama Reunion. With drama, crying, make-out sessions, and sing. THIS IS CRAZY. Chris McLean had lost his mind.
1. The Reunion

"Today is the reunion special and I'm your host..."Chris shouted until "We know your Chris McClain just get on with it."Gwen interrupted. The whole cast from TDWT was there all expect one."Okay okay sheesh now wait where Courtney?"Everybody look around and didn't see her. "okay well since she not here I guess we can move on then""Hey Chris I now where she is" Bridgette said calmly."She's at home she'll be here in a sec.""Wow the loser coming huh what a miracle" Duncan said smirking. Since Duncan cheated on Courtney he felt a little bad about it but he didn't let it show. Then out of the blue the door burst open and stood a girl with a pink skirt, a white tank shirt and with a black streak in her hair."COURTNEY" Bridgette yell running over to her friend hugging her."Hey Bridge" Courtney said hugging back "WOW" everybody said shock that how different Courtney looked."Okay since everybody here let's start with Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and...Duncan""What no way I'm not going."Duncan yelled not willing to go up there "oh look Duncan isn't willing to be a man about it uhh" Courtney said laughing about it. So did everybody there. Duncan glares at everybody. They stop."I'll go."He mumbled to himself. They walk to the front and they sat down.

"OK instead of talk about our life was going to...SING about your feeling."Chris said smiling evilly."WHAT" The cast scream."SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLES."Chef said yelling at them."Thank you Chef "Chef nodded" So who first" "I guess I'll go" Trent said before he starts sinning.

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
>Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about<br>That's what you get for falling again  
>You can never get'em out of your head<p>

It's the way  
>That he makes you feel<br>It's the way  
>That he kisses you<br>It's the way  
>That he makes you fall in love<p>

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
>Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men<br>And that's what you get for falling again  
>You can never get 'em out of your head<br>And that's what you get for falling again  
>You can never get 'em out of your head<p>

It's the way  
>That he makes you feel<br>It's the way  
>That he kisses you<br>It's the way  
>That he makes you fall in love<p>

It's the way  
>That he makes you feel<br>It's the way  
>That he kisses you<br>It's the way  
>That he makes you fall in love<br>Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
>Pretty soon she'll figure out<br>You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
>That he makes you cry<br>It's the way  
>That he in your mind<br>It's the way  
>That he makes you fall in love"<p>

Everybody cheers. "Ok good job Trent. Next "Ok my turn" Bridgette said.

"Confidence is a must  
>Cockiness is a plus<br>Edginess is a rush  
>Edges I like 'em rough<br>A man with a Midas touch  
>Intoxicate me, on the rush (I'm a lush)<br>Stop you're making me blush  
>People are looking at us<p>

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot, so hot  
>I Wonder if you know you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)<br>And yep I notice you I know it's you  
>Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)<p>

When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
>I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)<br>Hey listen baby turn up the fader,  
>try to make you understand<br>you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
>(got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR<p>

Interesting sense of style  
>Ten million dollar smile<br>Think I can handle that  
>Animal in the sack<br>His eyes see right to my soul  
>I surrender self-control<br>Catch me looking again  
>Falling right into my plan<p>

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot, so hot  
>Wonder if you know you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)<br>And yep I notice you I know it's you  
>Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)<br>When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
>I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)<br>Hey listen baby turn up the fader, try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
>on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR<p>

I got my eye on you and I can't let you get away"

Everybody cheer" Awesome Bridgette Next" I'll go dudes Oh YEAH"

"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
>I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear<br>Cause that's just who I am this week  
>Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<p>

Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<p>

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<p>

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<br>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<p>

Drop a heart, break a name  
>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<p>

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<p>

Down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<p>

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<p>

We're going down, down (down, down)  
>Down, down (down, down)<br>We're going down, down (down, down)  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"<p>

Everyone cheers again" Nice work Geoff next" Geoff kiss Bridgette and she giggle. "Fine let's get this this over with" Gwen said

"Homecoming, I'm coming  
>My sweet mistake<br>Summers over, hope it's not too late  
>I'm pacing, impatient<br>Up in my head  
>Taken back to the sidewalk where we met<p>

And carved out our names  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you<p>

Descending, I'm spinning  
>Lost all defense<br>How could you swallow me again?  
>I left you, I meant to<br>Couldn't let you in  
>Never mind a single word I said<p>

Carve out your name  
>Do you remember that?<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off while I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart"<p>

Everyone cheers again "nice voice Gwen" Trent smiles at Gwen she blush "Next" "Fine whatever" Duncan sighed and rolled he's eyes

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>It couldn't be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core..<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<p>

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear its true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you that I would never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start

Oh, But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>It's impossible to find"

Everybody was shocked "Wow Duncan that was a shocking well Courtney you're up" "Ok ok fine"  
>"I'm so glad you made time to see me<br>How's life, tell me how's your family  
>I haven't seen them in a while<br>You've been good, busier than ever  
>Small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up and I know why  
>Because the last time you saw me<br>Is still burning in the back of your mind  
>You gave me roses and I left them there to die<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December turn around and make it all right<br>I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up late playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
>Then I think about summer<br>All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
>And realized I loved you in the fall<br>And then the cold came and the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love  
>And all I gave you was goodbye<p>

So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I go back to December all the time.  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December turn around and change my own mind<br>I go back to December all the time..."Courtney look in Duncan's eyes "I-I can't do this." And she runs out crying.


	2. The End

Courtney look in Duncan's eyes" I-I can't do this." And she runs out crying. The shocked people in the crowd even Duncan who was pretty shocked too."WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN just drop dead" Bridgette yelled. 'Shit man I screwed this up FUCK' thought Duncan. So with that he ran away. "Yo D-man where you going" a confused Geoff ask while scratching his head. "I'm going to find Courtney" Duncan said back. "Alright you hear the man. We're going to find Courtney." Geoff said to the rest of the cast.  
>After about seem like hours of searching Duncan stumble upon crying in the janitor's closet. "Courtney you in there" He ask softly "Just leave me ok" She sobbed "Come on Princess" he said calmly. "Oh NOW I'M PRINCESS. Duncan do you know how long I'm been waiting for you to come back to me. 3 whole months" She screamed with tears in her eyes. "Courtney look" Duncan sighed before finishing. "I be acting like a jerk ever since the 3rd season and I'm sorry you hear me I'm sorry for cheating on you with Gwen which I didn't even like that much by 'the way." Then the opens slowly "Really" she said opening the door more. "Yes I mean every word of it" He smirk "Good cause I don't think I could be mad forever" "Sweet so r we going out again" "Depend" "On what" "This" With that she kiss him on the lips. His were trendy and hers were soft. The kiss got passionate real quick. Finally after 5 minute they break part.<br>"We looked over 5 hour we can't find her and we can't Duncan now" Trent said. "Wait there they are" Gwen said point right at them. The cast gasp when they saw them holding hands "Looks like this into a happy ending for all of us" Said Bridgette "Not until Court finish her song." "Ok its fine drop the beat" The music plays

It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best we own<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center full of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hyptonized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

Everybody cheer "Alright that's the show you can leave like now" Courtney looks up at Duncan and said "Looks like the world is finally looking up for us" "Yeah. It sure is babe." Then the happy couples kiss again

The End!


	3. AN

A/N:

Hey guys! what ups.

ok if you what the song use in the my please go ahead here are the downloads:

For Gwen's song Homecoming by Hey Monday :.com/?0ej66zjj5j6f71y

For Bridgette's song Radar by Britney Spears : .com/?gh2b5rderrbvoc5

For Trent's song Pretty girl by Sugarcult : .com/?wy1y7qb1fyji18p

For Geoff's song Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy : .com/?f480db8nb34tl7e

For Duncan's song Fall For You by Secondhand Seranade : .com/?xjaq1g1jh2mvlq7

For Courtney's songs Back to December by Taylor Swift: .com/?q41b167d9hu5dqp and Love You Like a Love Song By Selena Gomez: .com/?9u5ziqnwwdjidv1

See You Later ...^^'


End file.
